narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Haku
would people agree with such a trivia? The gender doesn't refer to his genetic make-up, it's something inside of head, personal identity and how we socially differentiate our role and position. Nothing disproves him being biologically a female at all. Transgender people are very common in Japan and are often used in manga and such. It's not such a taboo in there as is in more Americanized parts of the world. The painted nails and lipstick really do not help either. He may have been given a masculine name, he may have been raised as a boy, he may have recognized himself as male as well, but I think we shouldn't discriminate anyone and at least accept a possibility that he was a girl down there and I'd like it in trivia--Elveonora (talk) 13:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :While admirable, it is reading too much into it. Haku is a male with extremely feminine traits and aspects. I don't think we need to read any more into it. --Taynio (talk) 14:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, if the author weren't Japanese... it's part of their culture and mangas follow many tropes etc. that's the sole reason for bringing it up. That, and also transgender people shouldn't be discriminated. So hindering the possibility just because of one's own personal bias that it is wrong/hate is stupid, we should be open minded. I just believe it should be made clear that what the databook entries refer to is intangible gender. Orochimaru was male in Part I. despite being a woman as well (making him transsexual essentially, but that's another story) while changing sex is extreme, changing gender isn't, it's common and there's simply not enough evidence to say if Haku had one thing or another down there, but his femininity suggests him being biologically female.--Elveonora (talk) 14:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::And that is an argument to take elsewhere. As far as Naruto is concerned, he is a very effeminate male. If you wish to take up gender debates, don't do it here.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:58, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Haku is androgynous, and that is all. --Taynio (talk) 15:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::@Ultunate, Well, and that's quite amusing considering there are several archived talkpages on this topic. Haku is the only canonical character with questionable sex as far as I know. Why are you against a possibility that the author might have made Haku an example of transgender character?--Elveonora (talk) 15:09, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::They were archived because they ended up very long, very circular, and didn't help the wiki at all. At the end of the day, this is something that is better left elsewhere. Drop it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If you wish so. My bad for angering you.--Elveonora (talk) 15:19, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Kiri Hes not really a Mist ninja; more like an apprentice of Zabuza, should be removed from the Kirigakure affiliation? He was never really apart of the village like at all.--RexGodwin (talk) 03:09, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Good point, lets wait for what others have to say on the matter--Elveonora (talk) 11:10, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :: The first databook listed him as a Kiri shinobi.--MERCURIOUS (talk) 11:23, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :::So he is a Kiri Shinobi according to the databook. Munchvtec (talk) 11:59, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Sensor type Haku sensed Kakashi was rushing at Zabuza so wouldn't he be a sensor type? Cloudtheavenger (talk) 17:15, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Or intuition perhaps, but I wouldn't oppose listing him as sensor.--Elveonora (talk) 19:45, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::How can that be intuition? Has this happened with any other situations? But I will proceed if no one objection in the next 24 hours.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:31, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Unique Traits "Although rare, it is possible for a shinobi to be able to do hand seals with just one hand. The only shinobi seen so far capable of this are Haku, Minato Namikaze, and Guren." Haku, Minato & Guren should have one hand hand seals as Unique Traits. Sin2 (talk) 01:33, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :add it then, aslso please sign your talk page edits with the four tildes (~) Munchvtec (talk) 01:30, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Shouldn't it get added to the info box? Sin2 (talk) 01:37, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::how so? just add it as a trivia note if there isn't one already. Munchvtec (talk) 01:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::it doesn't need to be added as a unique trait. Munchvtec (talk) 01:49, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks, Munchvtec. Sin2 (talk) 01:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :no problem @sin2 Munchvtec (talk) 01:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Haku's Name Meaning Haku could also be short for Hakuhyō, which means thin ice. Cisavik (talk) 01:45, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Except Haku's name is written with kanji 白, which means "white" and hakuhyō is written with kanji 薄氷. --JouXIII (talk) 09:19, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Interesting that it's written with 白. Isn't that pronounced "Shiro"? I personally don't know Japanese, just was going off google translate. Cisavik (talk) 12:25, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Basically there are several ways to read kanji, most common ways are kun'yomi and on'yomi. :::Kun'yomi of 白, for example, are shiro, shira and shiroi while on'yomi are haku and byaku(like 白眼, Byakugan). :::Anyway, point is that there's only one meaninig for Haku's name. --JouXIII (talk) 12:59, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Kirigakure Why is he listed as affiliated with Kiri? --Shrek4chan (talk) 04:40, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :If you had read above, you would had seen that first databook lists Haku as Kiri shinobi. --JouXIII (talk) 05:00, April 12, 2016 (UTC)